


Hey, Bouncer

by StressedBatchOfUploads



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Studio Killers Song, Booty Shorts and Thigh High Heels, Clubbing, Dancey Lance, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, bouncer keith, by some rando not our boys, or at least he wants to be, yes i needed to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedBatchOfUploads/pseuds/StressedBatchOfUploads
Summary: Lance just wants to dance, but this aggravatingly attractive bouncer won't let him in!(Based on the Studio Killers song 'Ode to the Bouncer' and my birthday present for the Universe's number one best blue boy <3)





	Hey, Bouncer

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse, and I don't need one.
> 
> Enjoy. :D

Lance was so not in the mood for this.

He was cold. He had dressed up in his best clubbing outfit, a sea blue crop top that did amazing things for his eyes and abs, and booty shorts of a slightly darker color that did the same for his ass. Sure, he had on thigh high boots, but leather doesn't really do anything for warmth, not to mention that they're _heels_ , which meant his feet were killing him.

And yet this stupid bouncer didn't want to let him in for some reason.

Lance had been standing out there in line for so long that he could feel the makeup that he had painstakingly applied- in bi colors, thank you very much- was running from his eyes tearing up in the cold. He's sure that there's pink, purple, and bright blue lines streaming down his cheeks because the bouncer keeps looking between them, Lance's eyes, and his scowling red lips.

"Are you using?"

Lance gapes up at him. "Excuse me?"

"Are you high right now?" the guys repeats more slowly, his low voice rumbling across the space between them.

Lance blinks between shivers. "Why the hell would you think that?"

The guy stoops a little, and Lance is more than a bit irked at that, he takes pride in being the second tallest of his friends, and Lance now knows that the guy's eyes are violet as they stare intensely into his. "Your eyes are a little glazed, and red. Not to mention a little manic."

Lance sneers at him. "Are you fucking kidding me? It's one am, of course my eyes are gonna be a little red and glazed, I'm tired!" He gives up rubbing warmth into his arms to throw them in the air.

He notices when the guy's eyes briefly dart down to his stomach as he does this, and feels moderately mollified that at least his outfit is doing what it's supposed to.

"Plus you let in that one chick who was clearly borderline with white all over her nose, why am I so different from her?" Lance stomps his foot, and again, the guy's eyes dart down, slowly trailing up his legs. A smirk breaks out over Lance's face. "Oh, I get it. This is all some power play to you, huh? Blood pumping hot enough yet, Mr. Machismo?"

The bouncer narrows his eyes. "That's not--"

"Look, it's fine. You've had your fun, I don't mind, a little informed consent would've been nice first," Lance goes on over the guy's sputtering, "But it's freezing out here, so you could you please stop teasing and let me inside?"

"I wasn't--!"

Lance cuts off his attempts to deny it. "Come on, it's my birthday! Please just let me in? I just wanna dance!"

But the guy just shakes his head. "I can't." And Lance is suddenly ready to fight this guy.

It's been a long stressful week, filled with finals, and stress over his ex, which eventually lead to a breakup with his most recent partner, so Lance is at his limit. He just wanted to come out here and let off some steam by dancing, was that too much to ask?! He hadn't even minded waiting all that time in line! But now that everyone else has gone in and he's the only one out here, the bouncer's giving him shit. Lance is done. He looks tall and like he works out, the scar on his cheek certainly paints a picture that he's a committed bouncer, if not one good with defense, but Lance is committed to getting on the dance floor. He can take him.

With a mean glare, Lance swerves to walk past him and just duck under the velvet rope, but the bouncer hauls him back with an arm around his waist. "Oh, no you don't--"

"Just!" Lance is kicking and struggling in the guy's hold now. And is mildly impressed but really annoyed that his efforts are met with zero strain from the other. "Let me in! Come on!"

"I literally _can't--_ "

"I will suplex you, you dick! Let me _dance!_ "

"Dude--!" But Lance struggles harder, with all of his might, and both of them topple to the ground with surprised grunts. They both take a moment to catch their breath, staring at each other with furrowed brows, and Lance is highly annoyed with himself for suddenly realizing how good-looking this guy is and that Lance _is lying on top of him,_ rising and falling with the guy's every breath. "The club's at capacity."

Lance blinks at him. "What?"

"The club's full, anyway. There's like, no room in there. Look," Hoisting himself and Lance up, he keeps a hand on Lance's arm as he moves to the door and cracks it open, gesturing for Lance to look inside with his head. When he does, he sees that the bouncer wasn't lying. There's barely enough room to stand at the bar, let alone dance.

Lance slumps as he realizes what that means.

The bouncer sighs, and lets go of him to run a hand through his hair, letting the door close. "Sorry, people are usually less bummed when they think that they just can't get in rather than learning that it's packed enough to be a fire hazard." So, he was trying to spare Lance's feelings. Great.

Lance sighs heavily. "Knew I should have called this off when Hunk and Pidge cancelled."

"Friends of yours?"

"Yeah. We're- we _were_ going to celebrate my birthday today."

The bouncer winces in sympathy. "You weren't kidding about that, huh?" He has the decency to wilt a little at Lance's glare. "Sorry, people use that as an excuse to get in all the time, so I just assumed... Happy Birthday?" he tries, with a contrite shrug.

Lance huffs a sardonic laugh. "Yeah, whatever. I was at least going to try for some birthday sex since everything else fell through, but now even that's a bust." Lance takes a little amusement out of the way the bouncer flushes at that. "What? Like you don't hear stuff like that all the time guarding the door here?"

"I do, it's just--" His eyes drop down to the hem of Lance's booty shorts and swiftly divert to the dark sky. "Nevermind."

Blinking at him, a slow heated smirk crawls across Lance's face as he realizes. "Interested?" he purrs.

The bouncer's eyes snap to his. "What?"

Lance steps closer, making sure his heel strikes the ground with a sharp clack and feels dizzy with power when it gains him the lingering look to his legs he was aiming for. "Don't think I don't remember how you were checking me out." The bouncer's face flushes an even brighter red than before and Lance chuckles. "You're not too bad on the eyes either, so I don't mind if you end up my sole present today."

The bouncer blinks at him.

"Whaddya say?" he purrs with lidded eyes, reaching out and trailing a hand up his arm.

The bouncer's eyes drop to the touch briefly, but he doesn't pull away. "I don't even know your name."

"The name's Lance," He grins, biting his lip, the bouncer's eyes drop to it. "Yours?"

"…Keith." Keith slowly grins back at Lance, and his heels don't have even have half a hope of affecting his legs like this boy's smile does.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be persuaded to write the smut, but I just wanted this out in time for That Boy's Birth. Get it, Lance!
> 
> The characters of Voltron: Legendary Defender belong to Dreamworks and in no way are mine, I just wanted to borrow them for a bit.


End file.
